A Painful Past, Tortured Future
by GenesisEve
Summary: A new witch forces Robin to question her beliefs as more is revealed about the Witch's history and their beginnings. As the team is soon caught in the middle of a modern day witch hunt in which Solomon will do anything to succeed in.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Witch Hunter Robin or any of the characters belonging to the anime, nor do I take any credit for it._

_Author's note: Just trying out an idea I got when the anime first came out on Adult Swim and trying to strengthen my writing skills. It has an original twist to it. This however is just a prologue to show what is to come, while not giving anything away. It's suppose to make you think and wonder, get your imagination going. It's really short and simple, nothing to complex. Sorry if there are mistakes, but it's 2 in the morning and I didn't plan this out well (no notes or nothing) blushes _

Prologue 9/26/04 1:43 AM

"_Why?"_ Stopping just before she reached the door, she froze. _"Why?"_ She repeated, turning to look back over her shoulder. _"Why what?"_

"_Why did you do it?" _He stood waiting for an answer that she wouldn't give. _"Why did you leave?"_ His eyes set on her, serious in all manner.

Glancing at him emotionlessly, she starred only for a moment before turning away once again. _"I had my reasons."_ His face becoming strained, trying to keep his emotions in check. _"Your reasons? What reasons? You were there one minute, the next you were gone!"_

The door was so close, yet it felt so far from her as she looked in front of her, noticing the small scratches and nicks that had gathered over time in the pale paint. _"Why Eve?_ _Why did you leave like that? You didn't even say goodbye. There were no leads, nothing. I asked around. _

_It was the only time I couldn't find some kind of information. But somehow, no one new you, there wasn't a trace of where you had gone, or who you had been. It was as if you had fallen of the face of the earth." _His eyes seemed to soften as he went of into thought. A silence falling in the quiet and dark hallway they stood in.

"_It wasn't like I didn't care."_ He looked back up; surprised she even said anything to him. He didn't think she would after everything. Why would she? She had plenty of chances to before if she wanted to, so at heart, even though he followed her here to confront her, he really didn't think he would get any answers from her or even a simple reply by now. _"I didn't want it to be like this. I didn't want to leave, but I didn't have any choice."_

"_What do you mean you didn't have any choice?"_ His voice was no rising as he starred at her standing there perfectly still. His fist tightening in a ball at his side. _"What the hell is going here? I don't know what to think anymore. Your acting so different, what happened to you? You use to be so direct, you never hide from anyone. Why are hiding now? Why won't you just tell me the truth?"_ Starring hard enough to burn a whole through her, his chest heaving up and down in anger as he waited.

"_Because, I care."_ The voice was so quiet, so small that he could barely hear it. Raising his head, calming his breathing as he listened carefully, a look of pure question upon his face. _"You make it sound like I never cared, but that's not true, it's just not true."_ He saw her head lower slightly, the sound in her voice, so quiet and frail sounding and he felt his shoulders slump slightly at the sound of it. _"I didn't want to leave, I swear it, you have to believe me when I tell you that."_

Suddenly he found himself regretting he raised his voice at her, he didn't mean to, he was just so frustrated. And the sound of her voice now, how quiet it was, he didn't like it. It was nothing like her, the woman he knew all those years ago. _"If I could have, I would have stayed. But I couldn't, I had to leave. I had no choice, if I had stayed."_ She broke off before slowly looking back over her shoulder at him once again.

What he saw completely caught him off guard as his mouth fell open in shock. He looked at her face as streams of warm tears fell down her cheeks. _"I didn't want to leave! But if I hadn't, you both could have been hurt."_ He was dumbfounded now, completely unsure what to think.

"_Hurt?"_ He mumbled to himself. _"You idiot."_ His features softened at her insult as she shook her head at him like she did all those times before when it was so obvious, yet he somehow never knew. _"You don't have any idea, do you?"_ She sighed heavily as she seemed to drift off in thought.

"_Does he hate me?"_ Her voice was soft once more, just as her eyes were now like someone sadly thinking of something ironic that would make them laugh any moment, yet shouldn't have. "_What? No, of course not! _

_What makes you think he would?" _She half smiled now, but it didn't make him feel any better about it. _"He will."_ He didn't know what to say, she was confusing him. He didn't know what to make of it all anymore.

"_If I had stayed, at the very best, you would have hated me."_

"_I could never hate you."_ This also made her laugh as she put her hand up to her face, covering it before looking at him again, suddenly impassive in expression. _"No, maybe you wouldn't."_ She looked at him carefully standing down the hall, starring straight into his eyes. _"But he would, if he only knew, he would." _Closing her eyes, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall once again, she turned her back to him.

"_If he ever found out who I am, he would hate me."_ He felt like he should comfort her, but he didn't know how. The whole situation was so weird to him. Not in a million years would he have ever expected something like this to happen. He never once saw her cry and he wasn't prepared for it. _"And I think I could live with that, but"_ The door, it was so close, but why did it feel like it was so far away? Why couldn't she just reach out and grab the handle and walk away from here, from him, from these feelings he was reminding her of? _"I never wanted to leave, but if I had stayed, I would have been putting you both in danger."_

"_I would much rather he hate me, than be hurt."_ His whole body relaxed now as he looked at her, and he couldn't help but feel bad some how.

"_You two, were all I really had you know_?" He gasped at the statement when he saw her grasp the door knob. "_Now do me a favor, and leave me alone." _Her voice was cold and serious as she opened the door, filling the once dark hall with a blinding light from outside. And before he could adjust to the light, she was gone.

He ran to the door, stepping outside and looking around the bustling street. Looking in both directions, he tried to find her but she was no where to be seen. Sighing and dropping his head, he ignored a group of women walking by, giggling as they looked at him. _"Dammit!"_ Leaning back against the now closed door, he rubbed his face before looking up at the sky above the city. _"Just what the hell is going on?" _

_Author's note: Hope you enjoy, hope it didn't annoy you. Oh well. Review and let me know whatever it is your thinking. I'll do better next time. I hope XX _

_GenesisEve a.k.a Lasher _


End file.
